1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
2. General Background
To facilitate the linking of various external peripheral devices with different system terminals, four major international companies (including Compaq, Intel, Microsoft and NEC) have developed the USB interface in 1998. Ever since the Microsoft Windows 98 operating system started to provide built-in program for driving USB interface peripheral devices, the use of these peripheral products is facilitated. As a result, the applications of USB products have been expanding gradually.
FIG. 5 discloses a conventional USB connector. The USB connector 10 includes a main body 12, a plug 14 and a cable 16. The plug 14 includes four signal pins 14a, 14b, 14c and 14d. However, the USB connector 10 as shown in FIG. 5 is an integrative USB connector. When the main body 12 or is the plug 14 of the USB connector 10 is unexpectedly damaged, the USB connector 10 must be replaced entirely.
What is needed is a USB connector that can divide into some pieces, and replace expediently.